


bloom

by punishmentcop



Series: lover's flush [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unbeta'd as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punishmentcop/pseuds/punishmentcop
Summary: “so responsive,” akira notes, “do you want me, haru?”---request





	bloom

     there is something exciting about the possibility of being caught mere feet from the stairwell of leblanc.  


     there is also something exciting about giving head to a girl one year your senior at one of the best private colleges in japan.

     akira has haru pinned to the sofa, his hands holding her wrists down against the seat with her legs resting on his shoulders. they’re both tense, worked up in the heat of the moment and ready to jump on each other--but it seems akira’s gotten there first, has been there for the past few minutes. haru had tried to trap him with her legs so she could steal more kisses from him, but… he clearly had other ideas.

    and he’s into it, so into it that he’s straining in his pants with a smear of pre threatening to stain with every passing minute. haru is whimpering, legs jittering as akira’s mouth works over her sex. she desperately wants to touch herself too, or tug at akira’s hair, but his grip is strong on her wrists and they’re not moving anytime soon.

    “oh, a-akira,” she sighs, eyebrows knitted together and eyes squeezed shut, ” _akira_ …!”

    the sophomore presses his tongue flat against her folds and slowly drags up, breathing over her heat with a deliberate moan. his hair tickles her thighs and she would giggle if not for the pleasure rolling waves through her body. she purses her lips instead and swallows.

    “you taste so good,” akira finally says, pressing a gentle kiss to her vulva, soft with trimmed golden hair, “i want to eat you for dinner every day, haru.”

    “s-surely that’s no good for you…”

    “maybe not, but it’s good for you. you’re trembling.”

    haru bites her red lip and glances away in embarrassment. she flexes a finger as if she wants to say something, but keeps quiet. that’s when she notices that akira’s hands have let her go and one is on the back of her thigh, the other laced with hers.

    she sighs when akira licks a stripe up her bare thigh. he kisses at the soft flesh, nose pressing into the fat adding to her ever-gentle figure, before he nips. she squeaks at that, jumping and covering her face with her hands. her eyes are wide and akira chuckles, pressing another gentle kiss to her skin. steel grey eyes meet gentle brown as akira leans forward again and latches onto her sex. he sucks and licks lovingly, only breaking eye contact to close his eyes and savour the feeling--the taste--of haru. he moans.

    haru swallows and purses her lips as she tries not to follow his noises. her free hand finds its way to akira’s dark locks and she _grabs_ , tugs at the roots needily and her pretty pink fingers are lost in that mass of hair that makes her legs feel oh-so-ticklish.

    akira is swirling his tongue all over her, from between her folds to her little clit, pressing into her shallowly then deep. she wouldn’t ever say the word but _fuck_ \--it’s so good. she watches him work, flushing at the sight of him so eagerly eating her out. her muscles spasm and akira looks up, and she can feel the tug of a smirk against her skin for a moment before he resumes. he teases and pleases her so well, makes her think that he not only knows what he’s doing but he’s _experienced_. she wonders if before his transfer to shujin he… had done this. 

    her thoughts are interrupted when suddenly she feels a pressure against her slit and akira is easing his fingers into her. two is an intrusion but not an unwelcome one. she’s tight at first from the surprise but her muscles relax in less than a minute, and akira is still suckling at her clit gently. he sighs against her skin and then pulls back to watch her. there’s slick covering his lips and chin, his fingers now too and god it’s so embarrassing how _soaked_  she gets, but then again akira’s been working over her pussy for the past half hour.

    “so responsive,” akira notes, thumbing over her clit and watching her pussy squeeze his fingers, “do you want me, haru?”

    she thinks about it for a moment, glances sparingly towards the staircase. if he fucks her she’s going to make noise, and leblanc’s still open… her head tilts back involuntarily when akira decides to jab his fingers right where it feels best, and she nearly shouts. that’s enough, and she nods her head feverishly. she wants him badly. he gives her a charming little kiss to her thigh as he presses in a third finger just as easily as the first two, his other hand slipping down to palm at himself. a groan leaves him and he closes his eyes, rests his head on her unkissed, unmarked leg, and leisurely fingers her till she’s ready.

    with a final parting kiss to each of her thighs, akira pulls his fingers away from haru and stands to unzip himself. he can’t even be bothered to pull down his pants. his arousal is clear as he frantically starts to jerk himself off, haru’s slick providing all the lubrication he needs for it to feel good. then he leans over her, one arm supporting him as he guides his dick towards her heat. he kisses her just as he pushes in, eases himself deep inside of her thanks to her wetness and fuckfuckfuck, it’s good, _so_ good, so so so good… they both moan and haru grabs weakly at his shirt, pulling him close as akira embraces her. when he starts to move, slow and deep, haru’s legs automatically wrap around his hips and effectively traps him there. 

    akira is nearly delirious. it feels amazing as always and haru is so hot, so soft, snugly squeezing his cock like they’re made for each other. he dips his head to kiss her, sighing through his nose and furrowing his brows. he’s needed this. haru’s needed it too. she’s desperately whimpering into his mouth even at the modest pace he’s set, grappling at him and trying with every inch of her body to have him close. when he pulls away from her mouth she gasps and whispers his name, face screwed up in pleasure. he could revel in that sight forever. he wants to burn it into his mind.

    “ah--aki,” she tries, eyes pleading up at him, “akira, akira…!”

    “you’re so good, haru,” he mumbles, “such a good girl, perfect for me…”

    he can’t help but reach up into her sweater and run his palm over her heated skin. from her side to the dip of her waist and up her ribcage, she’s all gentle curves and soft flesh. he thumbs a nipple and she struggles not to make more noise. her pussy twitches around him and he moans, burying his face into her neck. he feels her hands run over his head and back, grasping both at his hair and his shirt again. he nearly hisses at how hard she’s tugging at his hair but the only thing keeping him from it is the reddening skin between his lips as he sucks hickeys into her. he realizes now just how hard he’s fucking into her, skin smacking against skin, slick running down haru’s ass and wetting his cock and balls. she’s so unbelievably perfect like this.

    it doesn’t take long for haru to be scratching akira’s back up through his shirt, legs crossed at the ankle and face pink from the pleasure. her eyes are glassy and she looks like she might cry any moment, whimpers like she might actually do it, but she endures it and whines for akira instead. her head turns from side to side and her legs shake as she moans, “akira, i’m going to--to come!”

    and she does. her body spasms uncontrollably and she grapples at akira, helpless as the throes of her orgasm pushes her body to the peak. her pussy squeezes him, tight and rapid, and he’s fucking her so good and so deep that she doesn’t stop, another orgasm sneaking up on her and making her shout just once. all the stimulation--the hair pulling, scratching, the pulsing around his cock, the heat between their bodies--it drives akira crazy. in seconds he’s just as uncomposed as she is, groaning loudly into her neck as he shoves himself as deep as he can go and finally, _finally_  comes. he spills into her and his whole body trembles with the force of his own orgasm.

    they both breathe hard, panting into each other’s skin, holding each other tightly… in the afterglow akira moves to lay on the sofa with haru atop of him, not willing to pull out just yet. they rest like that, coming down from their highs, akira softening within her. he coaxes haru to lift herself off of him and carefully she goes to clean up, grabbing a spare few tissues for them. she lovingly cleans him off before pulling on her panties and tights, evidently wanting to relish their little activity on her way home. 

    they kiss numerous times after akira tucks himself away and sits up on the sofa again. they make small talk. he admires the blooms of pink and purple on haru’s neck which she meekly hides with her sweater, a blush dusting her cheeks. he smiles with crinkled eyes at her and she returns the tenderness, a giggle leaving her reddened lips. 


End file.
